


Smell Prompt

by DorielP



Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ill admit that, but its still nice??, its kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorielP/pseuds/DorielP
Summary: There was a romantic prompt about describing each others smells and, this is what came of it.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Short Bumbleby Tenderness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132049
Kudos: 25





	Smell Prompt

“You smell really nice”

Blake chuckled, “and _you_ sound like a creep honey”

Yang snuggled closer into Blake’s back.

“Nooooooo, you smell like flowers, and home, it’s comforting... helps me sleep.”

Blake rolls over to face Yang, and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Well, if that’s what we’re doing tonight, you also smell nice. Like honeysuckle and sandalwood sweetheart.” She spoke sleepily.

Yang grumbled a little and pouted.

“I feel like you’re not taking me seriously… especially with the pet names, even, if they are nice…”

Blake looked into Yang’s eyes with a soft smile, “ _darling_ , I am taking you seriously, but it is also 1 am and I’ve had a long day. Thank you for complimenting my scent.”

She rolled back over as Yang made a lightly disgusted face.

“… _You_ made it sound creepy…” Was the last sentence spoken as they both drifted off, surrounded by the scents they loved so much.


End file.
